


That Butler, Infatuated

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Sebastian doesn't realize that he may actually be very human.





	That Butler, Infatuated

A savior, a mentor, a guider, and a protector was the butler. A damner, a forsaker, a condemner, and the ultimate means to an end was the demon. The two were in one man who was the Earl’s shadow. One would accuse him to be a seducer, another would argue that he was a lover, but even those who had their suspicions never knew anything definite. Only the walls of the manor knew the truth. Not even the servants knew what the manor did.

The manor knew of the daring way the butler would wake his master by allowing himself to place a chaste kiss upon the boy’s forehead and cheeks when the child refused to obey the call of the light let into the room. It knew of the way the butler’s gaze and hands caressed the petite body with admiration when dressing and undressing him. It knew of the way the butler smiled when he bathed his master. It was then that the butler was allowed to touch the young man in intimate places.

Even though the demon always denied having any emotion akin to that of humans, the manor knew of all the expressions he made and how his gaze changed. The building knew the demon’s worry, anger, surprise, humbleness, shock, amusement, annoyance, pride, and arrogance. Most of all, it was especially sensitive to the demon’s pain… And love. The manor knew it so well that it had seeped into its very core. The foul creature may not have been aware of his own emotional growth, but everything around him was. While the demon was cultivating his perfect dish, the human was cultivating his ultimate servant. The kind whose loyalty had to at least match a dog’s if not surpass it.

The manor saw their struggles in their early days when the two hadn’t yet learned to learn from one another. It was both comedic and frightening, their interaction. And then they grew accustomed to each other. Meeting each others needs equally and even more with time, they grew fond of each other. And as the child matured and reached his age of consent, and was more aware of the shortness of his life, so came another development to the master and butler relationship. The butler may make a humble excuse, but the demon would never admit that his feelings, which he was sure he could never develop, had become more and more pure with time.

One would think that to a demon, human feelings play no importance. True, but not in the case of this particular demon’s master. The boy’s feelings, though secretly, are everything. The demon would frown upon the attention he’d receive from other humans, but he would absolutely crave and seek out the same attention and more from his master. The ever snarky, arrogant, and prideful tease. If the other demons only knew, they’d call this one a freak. A demon who willingly falls on his knees before his master, stares at them fondly, does everything for their human’s well-being, and even feels jealous on a certain occasion is unthinkable. To them, behavior like that was worthy of nothing more or less of disgust. If only they knew, that all it took for them to become the same was only an encounter with the right soul.

Enough of this relationship analysis. Let’s take a look at an ordinary day at the manor. Even more than an ordinary day, let’s take a look at a peaceful day.

* * *

“My Lord, it is time to wake up.” Came a smooth, masculine voice followed by the swish of opening curtains. A small groan of displeasure sounded from the bed and a small form turned with its back to the window which now let in the light of day. Then the little body pulled the covers over its head and bundled up tightly. The butler smiled fondly with amusement. Moving to the bed, he leaned forward and looked at the little rebel closely. A moment later, he sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over the bundle with his hands on the bed so that the boy would be between them. “Master~” The man spoke softly, his tone almost playful. A moment later, the covers were pulled down just enough to reveal a pair of glaring mismatched eyes. The butler’s smile only grew at the sight and he ceased his chance. A single moment, a swift movement, and the covers were pulled off. The butler was now standing at the bedside, smoothing the folded back blanket.

The child lord was in brief shock. His expression changed to a scowl and he kicked the butler in one of his knees. The gesture was less to hurt the man, because such an attempt was futile, and more to show the displeasure.

That, however, only amused the demon. So before the little foot would be pulled back, he gently took it into his hand and leaned down, raising it at the same time, and kissed the little toes. After that, he released the limb and returned to the food trolley. “Today for breakfast there are waffles with honey and an assortment of fruits. The tea is Earl Grey.”

The Earl huffed before sitting up and turning to sit on the edge of the bed. “What is my schedule today?”

“Today, your schedule is relaxed.” The butler answered as he served the master his breakfast. “After breakfast you have history lessons followed by music, followed by language, and then finishing with dance. Unfortunately, the teacher won’t be able to make it today as she had fallen ill, so I will be the one to tutor you.” The demon was a strict teacher, but he was not unkind.

“Hmf.” Was the boy’s only response before he took a sip of his tea.

As the young lord ate, the butler momentarily left to the closet room to fetch the master’s outfit for the day before returning to his side.

There was an ever present soft smile on the man’s features. Not out of politeness or for appearance, but out of mood. His master made him happy just as much as he worried the demon’s heart. This demon has done all the acts fitting of his title, but one who had a pure fondness for something as simple and at the same time noble as a feline could not be truly evil.

* * *

And so the young Earl’s morning was busy with study until a break for rest and recreation was permitted before lunch. The boy spent his free hour in the library, lounging in a large arm chair that he favored quite strongly for its comfort with a book in his lap. When the demon came to summon his master, he briefly stilled in the doorway and watched his lord. An innocent sight like this was a rarity in this child’s case, and was not to be taken for granted.

The boy noticed the gaze he knew all too well and lifted his own. “What is it, Sebastian?”

The butler, Sebastian, or so the young human named him after his deceased dog, smiled politely. “Lunch is served, my Lord.” With that, he stepped side and held the door open.

The said lord closed his book, stood up and placed the piece of literature back where it belonged, and walked out of the library. His butler, ever loyal, followed him.

The lunch was simple but very fit of an aristocrat’s table. Only the finest salmon from a trusted merchant and only the herbs from the manor’s herb garden for the salad. The dessert was a humble chocolate cake accompanied by the Earl’s favored tea.

After lunch, the Earl Phantomhive retired to his study to immerse himself in work.

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the door before Sebastian rolled in the food trolley. “Master, I have come with your tea and a snack.” The butler announced before he noticed the child napping. At first, he looked surprised, but then he smiled fondly once more.

The jacket was off, unceremoniously draped over the back of the chair. The vest was undone and the feet were bare of their heeled oxfords, which were discarded underneath the table. Papers were everywhere. Among the piles, a head of navy-gray hair showed as the Earl rested his face on the back of his arms.

Sebastian rolled up the trolley quietly to the side of the table. In a matter of a second or two, he tidied up the place, straightened the jacket, and picked up the shoes to stand properly. Leaning in close to his master, he brushed his fringe on one side behind his ear so that the hair wouldn’t fall into his master’s face. With his lips ghosting the shell of the boy’s ear, he whispered the softest whisper. “Master.” His breath, unusually cool despite the closeness, was what stirred the boy. When Ciel flinched softly and woke, Sebastian stood up straight. The young lord, groggy and glaring, rubbed his tickled ear. “You have fallen asleep once more, my Lord.”

“It’s exhausting work, Sebastian. What do you expect?” The Earl countered, sitting up in his chair and shielding his mouth with a hand as he yawned before sitting back.

“In that case, I may have an idea as to how to lift your spirits.” The demon spoke with a hint of amusement in his tone. Pulling back the chair, he earned a quizzical look from the young teen. Kneeling before him, he started on the boy’s shorts. “Please, relax and enjoy yourself.” He said before he undid the shorts completely.

Blushing and covering his face with one hand, Ciel spoke. “What do you think you are allowing yourself, you perverted dog… I should have you whipped.”

Sebastian’s smile only grew. “I should lecture you for even thinking of that, but if it’s you, that kind of activity is something I would enjoy.” He then pulled out the boy’s little penis and balls and leaned down to press his face right into them.

“Ah! Demon!” Ciel insulted, but Sebastian was only amused by that.

The said filth inhaled his master’s scent deeply and shook his head a little as he buried his face deeper into the boy’s loins. He lifted his master’s legs and placed them over the chair’s arm rests to hang from the side so he could have an easier access to the young goods. Opening his mouth, he lapped like a dog at the boyish genitals that just started on their path to becoming those of an adult.

The Earl’s thighs tensed and his shoulders rose. He lowered his head. Pressing his lips together, he squeezed his eye shut. This wasn’t the first time he and the demon indulged in activities more fit for adults but each time the Earl was still timid.

Rising his gaze to his master’s face, the butler picked up the small cock with his tongue and then engulfed it into his mouth fully. Pulling his head back, he hollowed his cheeks as he applied soft but firm suction. Then he started to bob his head up and down as he milked the young boyhood with his mouth. After some time, Ciel became restless. He gripped Sebastian’s hair and attempted to hump his face. So Sebastian slid his hands under the other’s bottom and picked him up. Propping his arms up on the chair, he held Ciel up as the Earl wrapped his legs around the butler’s neck and head. Gripping and pulling the black hair, Ciel thrusted, rolled, and ground into the face. He did whatever could get him that extreme high he was chasing. When he was ready to cum, Sebastian pressed his face harder into Ciel and the boy spent himself into the demon’s mouth with a loud cry of pleasure. Still holding the young teen up, the demon pulled his head back and opened his mouth. The little cock was on his tongue while he stuck it out to show the seed in his mouth before swallowing. The sight made Ciel shudder and blush another shade more. Sebastian licked around his mouth before he licked Ciel clean. Then he set the boy down and fixed his shorts.

A certain sharp eye noticed something down bellow. Ciel leaned forward a bit and looked down, discovering an obscene sight.

“Oh dear, please excuse me.” Sebastian said as he covered his erection which stood up proudly in his pants. The fabric was soaked with precum.

Ciel just kept his gaze fixed on the demon’s crotch. A dainty, sock-clad foot slipped under the hand with which the demon covered himself and the little toes enveloped the head tip of the mountain.

The demon tensed, and then white seed came through the fabric of the pants and soaked the toes and the sole of the boy’s foot. “Ah… Master.” Sebastian was a bit breathless from his sudden orgasm. “Please, forgive me.” He picked up the little foot with both hands and rose it so he could lick up the mess he made and suck it out of the fabric of the sock. The older man’s burgundy gaze connected with the child’s single-eyed sapphire one as the man took the little toes into his mouth and sucked.

Ciel inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. The way he did it showed some arousal. But then Sebastian pulled back and kissed the back of the boy’s toes.

Before standing, the butler made himself presentable with a snap of his fingers. Standing, he pushed the chair with the boy on it back to the desk and returned to the trolley. “For tea there is an assortment of dry berries and for a snack there is Bakewell Tart.” He introduced the meal as he set it before his master who was now leaning a little to the side and propping his face up with a hand.

After that, the Earl had more energy to finish the day’s work.

* * *

Dinner was light and just enough to sate. It was part of the demon’s butler aesthetic to look after his master and what he ate and how was an important aspect of it.

Then the Earl and the butler headed to the master chambers for the routine bath. As always, the demon smiled happily with fondness as he took care to massage his master’s body while washing him. Afterwards, he dressed his master in his night gown and tucked him into bed. Before leaving the room, the butler place a soft kiss onto the child’s forehead that may have lasted a second too long. And so, a brief but very much needed time of peace had passed.


End file.
